the_world_of_tmorah_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
The Continent of T'Morah
The Continent of T'Morah is the only known continent in the world, once there was a great continent to the North-West but during the exodus of man from the continent, a great cataclysm occurred causing the continent to sink deep beneath the waves. T'Morah is a rich continent, it is so geographically large that it hosts hundreds of different biospheres and temperate zones. If one wanted to travel to the westernmost point of the continent in Yvenfael to the easternmost in the Kingdom of Lochdonnis it would take them a third of a year and much the same for north-most to south-most. Due to this large distance between lands, there is little similarity between two regions within a nation let alone entire nations. To the furthest north-west lies the greater wood land, these are temperate forests that take up the entire isle of Yvenfael and across the the first great river, M'Vai, into the Kingdom of Morthisia, it is the largest forested area in all of known T'Morah and races such as the High Elves, Wood Elves and the Firebolgs found refuge in these forests, the wood elves becoming one with nature, High Elves using the wood to create labyrinths of cities in the deep forests and the Firebolgs, a quiet folk living in closed secluded communities scattered throughout the forests. The temperate forests lead into the long hilly fields of the central plateau of T'Morah which contains four nations within. These hilly fields provide the grain, livestock and wholefoods of these nations and were the birth places of such races as the Gnomes and Halflings who became skilled farmers. To the west of these fields lay the Harbold Mountain Range, small compared to those ranges in the east, but nothing to scoff at. The Mountains are inhabited by a mismatch of all beings, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Kobolds, Bugbears but most prevalent is that of the Western Dwarves (Or Harboldian Dwarves) just over two millennia ago the Great Dwarven Civil War took place in the Eastern Mountain Range of the Kingdom of Lochdonnis and it resulting in a large sect of Dwarven society being exiled and they made their way over to the Harbold Mountain range and founded it as their home. The mountains are rich is basic ores such as copper and iron. Below the Hilly plains and the Harbold Mountains lies the dense jungle-lands of the Yaxizi. The Jungle was once much larger taking up most of southern Morthisia along the River Vardi and the Tnechoticaxi River into most of the south of Nymos until the end of the Nymosa river. But now the jungle is just restrained the Island of Yaxizi. The once powerful race of the Tabaxi lived in these jungles and created elaborate stone pyramid cities that are left abandoned or are being used by another nation. The jungle is dense and due to the needs of the plants of the jungle, the soil is sapped of it's nutrients but the Tabaxi of old created a soil 'the black soil' which they places in certain areas which allowed them to grow foods for their once enormous population. But the ancient technique has been lost due to the declining population of the Tabaxi and their isolationist nature.